


Давно пора

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Подходит время и Наруто передают бразды правления магическим городом.//фэнтези-ау и джен с элементами слэша, о том, как Наруто стал новым серечником Конохи.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 6





	Давно пора

**Author's Note:**

> Я сейчас в больнице под таблетками, поэтому я такая мне надо здесь и сейчас, даже не дала тексту отлежаться. Так что очепятки и несвязность мысли мои лучшие друзья хд

***

Наруто сжимает губы и нервно сглатывает. Вокруг множество людей, закутанных в тёмные мантии, он чувствует тяжесть их взглядов на плечах. На нём же была ярко алая накидка того, кто принимал на себе груз правления магическим городом.

Он делает ещё один шаг в перёд к алтарю, и люди безмолвно расступаются.

«На базаре бы так!» — невольно думает Наруто и моментально кидает взгляд на бабку Цунаде, единственного человека, на ком была белая мантия. Бабка не раз доказывала, что может читать его мысли и ей вряд ли бы понравились подобные ассоциации во время передачи власти.

Ещё один шаг. Теперь он мог полностью рассмотреть на алтаре старый рассохшийся посох. Цунаде склоняется над ним, снимая с груди старый, поблёкший камень силы, с едва заметной трещиной внутри.

Ещё шаг. Мыски ботинок упираются в основание алтаря.

Взгляд Цунаде ещё никогда не был настолько серьёзным и внимательным.

— Наруто? — Он опускает глаза на протянутый камень. — Ты готов?

Готов ли он к тому, ради чего пожертвовали своими жизнями его родители? Ради чего бабка Цунаде была вынуждено заперта в городе больше, чем на десять лет? Ради чего Ируку, который стол тут в этой тёмной массе, едва не убили больше пяти раз?

Его глаза загораются решимостью. Он твёрдой рукой хватается за камень. И усмехается.

— Не сомневайся во мне, дебайтто!

Посох наливаются силой, замерцав, осветив всё помещение, сила бьётся в нём в такт сердцу Наруто, едва ли не капает на камни.

Мантия бабки Цунаде становится такой же тёмной и она мигом теряется среди остальных. Теперь у города новая подпитка — Наруто.

***

Ирука устало сбрасывает с себя мантию и прижимается боком к Какаши.

— Я так рад, что этот день наконец-таки настал.

Какаши усмехается под маской, наоборот словно сильнее кутаясь в свою накидку, но при этом обхватив Ируку рукой за талию.

— В последнее нападение, — Ирука заминается, но продолжает словно немного переступая через себя, — я на секунду подумал, что всё-таки не удержу барьер, и ты не успеешь.

Какаши резко останавливается, полностью к нему разворачивается и поджимает губы.

— Мааа, Ирука, — говорит он достаточно лёгким тоном, но Ирука чувствует в нём не один и даже не два подтекста, умело вложенных истинным аристократом, — ты настолько в меня не веришь?

Ирука смотрит в его единственный уцелевший глаз, а затем быстро целует в губы сквозь маску.

— Ты знаешь, что я отдал тебе свою жизнь ещё давным-давно, — выдыхает он в чужие губы. Серебряные ресницы щекочут его собственные. А затем он резко отстраняется. — Ладно. Не знаю, как ты, а я больше не числюсь официальной нянькой Наруто и планирую съехать куда угодно из того гадючника!

Какаши улыбается нервной походке Ируки и бубнежу под нос и никому не нужных милований Сузуки-сан и Микото-сан, коорые пытаются поймать последний шанс удачно выйти замуж.

— Можем переехать ко мне, в комплекс Хатаке, — говорит Какаши как бы между делом.

Ирука смотрит на него серьёзно, возможно, за эту серьёзность, перед которой трудно выкрутится и что-то соврать, Какаши его и полюбил. Ну и за забавный хвостик из волос.

— Только если ты хочешь, — выдыхает Ирука, и Какаши кивает.

Давно пора. Ещё когда они заключили договор, связав свои судьбы вместе, но Наруто и само нежелание Какаши возвращаться в родные стены были весомыми факторами «против».

По магическим жилам города энергия нового правителя, ещё немного и даже воздух будет казаться чуть лучше, чуть свежее, чуть насыщеннее.

Какаши смотрит ввысь, на плывущие на голубому небу облака.

Давно пора.


End file.
